Infomercials are typically distributed to mobile viewing devices i.e. wireless mobile devices using multicasting based on user preferences. As a result, the same infomercial content may be received by multiple mobile users. Infomercials include advertisements, tutorials, online technical manuals, and so on. Typically, infomercials are transmitted to users over mobile messaging services such as short message service (SMS), instant messaging (IM) service or the like. The infomercials may be built to run on a mobile data service to provide real-time information or lead requests to the users and also enables screening of responders to the lead request. However, the infomercials that have been provided to the users consume huge memory and requires large data bandwidth for execution. Although, infomercials like online chat engagement services provide a platform that yield reportedly profitable improvements for the business owners, still there requires a need for further improvement to achieve higher customer service satisfaction levels and conversion rates. Therefore, there is a need for an improved method and a system that enables interactive infomercials on mobile devices of users with ability to connect back with the infomercial providers.